Akaito & Taito
by TheCheshyHunter
Summary: A story about the love between two brothers and how it will be tested. The story is better than the summary trust me " This is my first fanfic so please read -Discontined-
1. Chapter 1

**Akaito & Taito**

"RING! RING! RING!"Akaito slamed his fist on his alarm. _I've really gotta get rid of this thing_, he thought groggily, sitting up. He stretched, looking at his alarm. 8:30AM. Groaning, Akaito plopped back down on his bed, not wanting to get up yet. After a while, he decided to get up since he was already awake. Yawning, he stretched again and headed to his closet, putting on a simple red t-shirt and black, loose-fitting jeans and taking out two of his signature jackets. _Hmm_, he thought. _Should I go with white or black today?_ Akaito sighed, ultimately choosing the black and red over instead of the white and red. Putting the other jacket back in his closet, he put the jacket he chose, looking himself over in the mirror next to him. Yawning again, Akaito headed into his adjoined bathroom to brush his teeth. Once done, he looked in the mirror, fussing with his mop of hair until it looked somewhat decent. Convinced that his hair wasn't going to get any better, Akaito walked out of his bathroom and walked out his room, grabbing his signature red scarf on the way out.

XxcrappylinebreakofawesomenesscrappylinebreakofawesomenesscrappylinebreakofawesomenessxX

Akaito walked to the living room of the large mansion he lived in, shared by all of his brothers. The room was simple, despite being in such a big house. There was a couch sitting against the far wall, a small bookself tucked away in the corner next to it. Their plasma screen tv sat mounted on the wall next to the entrance of the room. There were a few photos of Akaito and his big family hung on the walls here and there. He looked at the couch and saw Taito laying down on it. "Well, hello there, Taito-chan~" he said, walking up to him. "What do you want?" Taito groaned. He didn't want to see Akaito. He didn't want to see anyone for that matter. Akaito places his hands on his hips and leans in towards Taito. "Well now~" he smirked. "Is that any way to speak to your nii-chan?" "Does it look like I care?" Taito grumbled, rolling his eye and crossing his arms. He was already starting to get annoyed with this guy. "You should," Akaito said, slightly leaning back. "Can you give me a reason?" Taito asked, rolling his eye again. _Please_ _somebody get this thing away from me_, he thought, getting up. Akaito was taken aback at this. What kaind of question was that? "Look around you," he said, gesturing around them. "You've got all of us. We're your brothers and we care about you." "So? I don't go barging into your business," Taito sneered, glaring at Akaito. _Why won't you leave me alone?_ He thought again, getting even more irritated. "Just leave me alone. You don't understand me… No one does…" He turned to leave, only to be stopped by Akaito putting his hand on his shoulder. "That's not necessarily true," he said. "Don't touch me!" Taito spat, slapping Akaito's hand away. "You don't know the real me! Stay out of my business and don't pretend to understand me when you don't!" Akaito, slightly startled, slowly took Taito's hand in his. "Well, why won't you let anyone try to do so?" he asked. Taito quickly pulled his hand away, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks, it disappearing as he glared at Akaito once again. "Just go away!" he shouted. "Why do you hate everyone?" Akaito asked, undeterred by Taito's shouting. Unlike most of the Shion brothers, Akaito wasn't afraid of Taito. The only exceptions were Kaito, being the oldest, and Zeito, who didn't really even care about anything, much less be afraid. "I just do! Okay?!" Taito shouted again. "Now, go away! Leave me alone!" With that, Taito stormed off to his room, slamming his door and locking it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow~ 1 follower and 1 favorite~ Pretty cool considering this is my first time...**

**Well on with chapter 2~**

* * *

Akaito walks up to Taito's door, knocking on it softly. "Come on, Taito... Please open up..." "Fuck off!" Taito called, curled on his bed. "No," Akaito simply said. "Why do you even care?" Taito asked, huffing. "Open the door and I'll show you," Akaito said. Taito sighed, grumbling as he slid out of bed, contemplating before ultimately unlocking the door. "Come in," he said blankly. He went back to lay on his bed, curling back into a ball, Akaito walking in behind him. Taito's room was as simple as the living room. All that was there was a bed and a night stand that had a ragged doll that he's had since he was little. The walls were painted a dark purple that made the room look like it was plunged in eternal darkness. Only Zeito had a darker room. Akaito sat on the edge of Taito's bed, kissing the top of his younger brother's head. "I love you," he whispered. "Why?" Taito asked, looking up at the older shyly. "Why not?" Akaito said, smiling gently. "Not only are your my brother, you're the one person I'd rather be with. You should feel flattered." Taito slowly sat up, sighing with huff. "You're just pulling my leg, aren't you?" he asked. "No... I'm not," Akaito said, shaking his head. Taito blinked. _I__s this guy for real? _he thought, tilting his head to the side slightly. "...Then prove it..." he said. Akaito took Taito's head in his hands, slowly closing the gap between their lips. "Is that proof enough?" he asked once they broke apart. Taito eye widened, searching his brother's red eyes. _Did he just kiss me?_ he thought. "...Maybe. I might need more before I make a decision..." Akaito smiled softly, kissing his brother again. Taito kissed back, scooting closer and laughing weakly. "Okay... One more, please..." Akaito nodded, kissing the nape of Taito's neck this time. Taito's breath hitched, a faint blush reddening his pale cheeks. He pulled Akaito onto his lap. "Be careful," Taito purred. "I tend to bite~" He laughed softly as he playfully nipped at Akaito's neck. Akaito blushed, moving his head so Taito could have better access to his neck. Taito lightly sucked on the nape of Akaito's neck, unzipping his jacket and playing with the hem of his shirt. Akaito sheds off Taito's jacket, running his hands along the bandages that cover his body. "Why do you do this to yourself?" he asked, looking at Taito with sad eyes. "...To make sure I'm alive. It feels good." Taito said softly, glancing away and frowning more deeply. "Don't look at me like that. It makes me think you're judging me..." Akaito blinked at this, looking away as well. "I'm sorry..." Akaito apologized. "I didn't mean to make you self-conscious... I just... I hate it when you do this to yourself..." He looked back at Taito's bandages, dropping his head on his shoulder. "Promise me you'll stop... Please?" Sighing, Taito rested his head on top of Akaito's as he loosely wrapped his arm around him. "...I can try... But I can't make any promises..." Akaito stayed silent. "You should be happy to know I'll be trying for you..." Taito stated, kissing the top Akaito's head. "I am," Akaito said. "Then what's the matter?" Taito asked. Akaito looked away. "...It's nothing..." Taito had a hard time believing that, but didn't want to pry, so he tugged off Akaito's jacket slowly, trying to lighten the mood. Akaito ignored the movement, however, and tried to get up. "Akaito... Don't go," Taito pleaded, hugging Akaito tightly. Akaito froze at the sudden hug. "Taito... Please let go..." Taito hesitates, then let's go, curling back up into a ball. "Fine then," he said. "Go..." Akaito looked at Taito with sad eyes. "...I love you..." he said. Taito was still curled up in a ball when Akaito left the room. "Yeah," he said to himself. "You too..."

Akaito walks into the bathroom right next door to Taito's room. He takes out an ice pick he'd stolen from Taito a while back and examines it. "I'm sorry... Taito..." Akaito took the pick in both hands and stabbed himself in the stomach, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

**Well... there's chapter 2~ hope you like it~**

**Akaito: ...What...the hell?**

**Me: Whatever do you mean?**

**Akaito: Why the hell did you make me stab myself?!**

**Taito: I want to know why as well... *looks at me like he's going to kill me***

**Me: Okay then...O.o Ummm...well looks like people are going to have review in order to know what happens next~ Please guys? I would love to live...O.o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys... I'm only giving you this chapter because I'm nice and the fact that I have 21 views... Mostly because I have 21 views... |3**

**Okay here we go~**

* * *

Taito heard the thud and slid out of bed to see what happened. He stuck his head out his door, turning his head from side to side, seeing nothing. Shrugging, he sighed and decided to check the bathroom, his eye widening at what he saw. "A...Akaito?!" Taito rushed over to Akaito, pulling him into his arms, tearing up. "Why...? Why would you do this?!" Wiping his eye, Taito pulled off Akaito's jacket and notices the ice pick still lodged in his stomach, wincing as he pulled it out. "Kaito!" He cried. "Kaito, get in here!"

Upon hearing his name being called, Kaito walks into the bathroom. "What is it this time?" he asked, thinking Taito needed help bandaging something. "It's Akaito!" Taito answered, panicking and in tears. "He stabbed himself and I need help! I don't know what to do!" Kaito looked at Akaito's unconscious body in Taito's arms in shock. "Okay, just calm down," Kaito said, inwardly panicking himself. "Take his shirt off and lay him on the floor." Kaito turned and started rummaging the cabinets for antiseptics and bandages. "You know, Taito," he continued. "For once, I'm actually kind of glad you constantly hurt yourself. Having all this stuff here for you just might save Akaito's life." "Just shut up and help him already." Taito said, wiping his eye after taking Akaito's shirt off and laying him down. "I'll try," Kaito replied, going to work applying the antiseptics and bandages to Akaito's wound.

Taito watches Kaito work and notices that Akaito's wrists were bandaged, unwrapping them to see the cuts. _Damn hypocrite_, he thought sighing. "Hey, Kaito," Taito said blankly. "He's been slitting his wrists. Might as well clean them too." Kaito looked at Akaito's wrists and nodded, cleaning them and re-bandaging them as well. Taito frowned, petting Akaito's hair while looking at his eldest brother. "Will he be alright?" Kaito wiped his hands on his pants and started putting everything away. "As long as he doesn't put any strain on his stomach for a while, he should be fine." He wrapped one of Akaitp's arms around his neck. "Help me get him to his room." Taito nodded, holing onto Akaito's torso when the man was lifted. Kaito and Taito put Akaito on his bed when they reach his room. "Let him rest," Kaito told Taito. "He should wake up soon afterwards." Taito nodded, sitting down Akaito's bed as Kaito left the room. Taito let his drop to his hands. _God fucking dammit_, he thought.

* * *

Akaito slowly woke with a headache, putting a head to his head. "Taito?" Taito heard his brother call his name, glancing back and slapping him across the face. " You fucking hypocrite!" he shouted, tearing up. "You could have killed yourself!" He pulled Akaito into his arms. "You scared me." "Now you know how _I'll_ feel if this was you instead of me," Akaito said blankly. Taito holds Akaito closer, sniffling softly. "But wht about your wrists?" Taito asked. "Kaito and I both know... And they were before you stabbed your gut. When were those made?" Akaito hesitated. "...A while ago..." he answered. "If I can't hurt myself, then you can't hurt yourself either..." Taito stated. Akaito smiled gently at Taito. "Seems fair," he replied. "Damn straight..." Taito said. "Now I don't want to see anymore cuts..." He sighed, snuggling against the elder's neck, pressing close. "...I care about you, okay?" Akaito wrapped his arms around Taito. "You better hold true to those words," he said. Taito rolled his eye, gently petting Akaito's back. "Oh shut up and rest," he sighed. Akaito lightly chuckles, gently kissing Taito's head. "Okay," he said. "I'll stop." He yawns, falling back asleep. Sighing, Taito laid down with Akaito, snuggling close. "...I love you."

Xxlinebreakcuzthelinethingiedoesn'twannaworklinebreakcuzthelinethingiedoesn'twannaworkxX

The next morning, Akaito woke up to see Taito sleeping next to him. He smiled softly, kissing his forehead and getting up to go to the bathroom. Taito stirred a bit at the movement of the other, groaning as he curled up in bed with a huff, trying to sleep.

Once done with the bathroom, Akaito walked into the kitchen where Nigaito and Zeito were. "Good morning," he said, still half asleep. "Good morning, Akaito-nii," Nigaito greeted. Zeito nodded. Akaito stopped, realizing that Zeito was there. "Oh, Zeito," Akaito said. "I didn't realize that was you." Nigaito went to get off the chair to give his big brother a hug good morning, but lands on his feet wrong and fell to the ground hard. "Ow!" he shouted. "Nigaito, are you alright?" Akaito asked, walking over to where Nigaito fell. "Akaito!" Taito shouted, bursting into the room, having been woken up the noise. "I'm fine," Akaito said. Taito walked up to Akaito, slapping him upside the head. "What the fuck? You scared the hell outta me!" "I'm sorry," Akaito whined, rubbing the back of his head where Taito had smacked him. "Nigaito, wait here, I'll go get some bandages for your ankle." "Don't move... I'll get them..." Everyone looked up at Zeito as they heard him speak. "But I can move just fine," Akaito said. Zeito pointed at Akaito's bandaged stomach. "You shouldn't be move around too much..." Zeito insisted. "Don't worry about it... I'll help Nigaito..." With that, Zeito left to get the bandages. "Wow..." Akaito whistled. "I think that's the most I've ever heard Zeito say."

Taito went over to Nigaito to see how serious his ankle was, carefully pulling his shoe off. "Doesn't look bad," he said, looking up at the boy. "What happened?" "I went to get off the chair to give Akaito-nii a hug good morning, but I landed on my ankle wrong," Nigaito explained. "Nigaito, I keep telling you, you can't just jump off these chairs. They're not as low to the ground as the old ones," Akaito gently scolded. "I know," Nigaito hung his head. "I'm sure we've all told you this at one point," Taito pointed out, getting up to go stand by Akaito.

Zeito came back into the room with the bandages. "Can you lift your foot me please...?" he asked. Nigaito complied, allowing Zeito to bandage his ankle, wincing a little while doing so. "Taito-nii?" Nigaito asked. "What?" Taito said. "Why aren't you chasing Akaito-nii?" Nigaito asked. "I've been wondering that myself..." Zeito chimed in, finishing up bandaging Nigaito's foot. "He's hurt," Taito answered, crossing his arms. "I have standards." "That's never stopped you before..." Zeito countered, lifting a brow. Taito rolled his eye. "Would you like to be chased instead?" he offered. Zeito stood up and got in Taito's face. "You want to try...?" His eyes slightly narrowed. Taito glared softly at Zeito, looking away with a huff. "Whatever," he said. "Just go crawl back to your corner and sulk." Zeito easily met Taito's glare. "I don't sulk in a corner..." he growled. A shiver ran up Taito's spine. "F-fine," he stuttered. "Just go away then." "With pleasure..." Zeito said, walking awway. "Anything to get away from you..." Nigaito crouched down to get out of the way in case there was a fight. Akaito followed Zeito. "Come on, Zeito," Zeito ingored Akaito, calming walking to his room. Taito placed a hand on Akaito's shoulder. "Just let him go," he said. "Trust me." Akaito shook off Taito's hand with an upset look on hi face. "Why do you always have to piss everybody off?!" he shouted, walking away as well. Taito clenched his jaw, his hands balled into fists. "Fine then, leave!" he shouted back. "See if I care!" He stormed off to his room, slamming it shut before locking it.

* * *

**It is 1:19 in the morning on a school night... What am I still doing up?**

**Taito: Cheshy... You already graduated... You don't have to go to school tomorrow...**

**Me: ...Fair point...**

**Nigaito: *sniffles***

**Me: What's wrong Nigaito?**

**Nigaito: You guys abandoned me on the kitchen floor...**

**Taito, Akaito, Zeito: *look away from me***

**Me: *fumes* You left him alone?!**

**Taito, Akaito, Zeito: *run as I chase them throughout the house***

**Nigaito: Read & review everyone~**


End file.
